Cherries and Cream
by abregaza
Summary: COMPLETE ML, set between Red and Art Attack, Max and Logan have to cope with an unexpected event.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING 'CEPT MY PLOT. (sob, sob, But I really want to, does that count?)  
  
A/N: This is my first posting after the other story I've been working on won't gel in the first chapter. Hope you like it. It's set in season one at the end of Red and all feedback is welcome. Flames are good for making s'mores.  
  
RE-POSTING – THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED BEFORE  
  
Also not happy with the title yet so it might change.  
  
Abregaza presents  
  
1 Cherries and Cream  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max sat on the couch staring into the distance, not really seeing anything as Logan tended her wounds.  
  
'They really got you good" he remarked, sounding concerned as he dabs peroxide on her shoulder. Pulling herself together she tried to blow off his concern.  
  
'I need to get my ass kicked once in a while, Just to keep me real' Glancing at him I noticed he didn't seem real impressed with my attitude 'These guys aren't going away, Max.' Automatically my defences kicked in 'Kinda pesky like that' I could feel the bruising, it was deep, almost as deep as a bruise from my siblings but tried to disguise my worry with flippancy.  
  
'Max' he said sounding so worried about me that I let the mask slip just a little.  
  
'You don't have to tell me to be afraid. I'm already there.'  
  
Finally he finished with my shoulder and began to pack up the first aid kit, Glancing at his still worried face I tried to lighten the mood 'You still owe me dinner, anything I want I think was the phrase mentioned'  
  
'Max' he began before sighing and playing along 'That was for tomorrow night, tonight I don't know if I've got anything to feed you unless… your in the mood for a spicy lamb ragout with rice and a vegetable stir fry, followed by say a cherry tart, with whipped cream,'  
  
Looking at him I could still see the concern in his eye but I had to keep on trying. 'I don't know… a cherry tart with whipped cream…' dropping all pretence of reluctance, 'I'll set the table'  
  
'It'll be ready in 10 minutes' he remarked laughingly as he wheeled to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As usual the meal was spectacular, the cherry tart, one of my personal favourites was delicious and the company was comfortable, Savouring the last bite I put down my fork and stretched, smiling down the table at Logan.  
  
His eyes were lighter now, calmer and less worried as he watched me through the candlelight.  
  
'Is it hot in here' I asked feeling suddenly restless, shaking his head he gathered up the dishes into his lap, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
I stood and followed 'Can I give you a hand?'  
  
'Sure you wash and I'll dry' he replied, turning the tap on and putting detergent in the sink.  
  
With a smirk I replied 'I was thinking more like this' I said as I applauded softly, 'Anyone who can cook like that definitely deserve some applause,' Suddenly soapy water hit me in the face, sputtering I glared at him. 'Logan'  
  
Heading to the sink I grabbed the hose and aimed it at him, he grabbed a chopping board and tried to deflect the water but he couldn't do that and wheel so he was trapped. Holding the board up to protect his face he began to yell 'Truce, Max, Truce' turning the hose I threw it back into the sink again, and smirked as he slowly lowered the chopping board.  
  
He was dripping as he sat there, hair plastered to his head from all the water, glasses covered in spatters, a scowl on his face.  
  
'You should see yourself' I managed to choke out before I collapsed onto the kitchen floor in laughter,  
  
'You should have seen your face when the water hit you' he retorted before joining me in my hysterics.  
  
Everytime we looked at each other we began to laugh again until the sink overflowed and water began streaming onto the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple of hours later after we finished cleaning the kitchen and changed into dry clothes we were sitting on the couch sipping wine and talking about the way Bling had raved about my baby after bringing it back from the court for me.  
  
Finishing the last sip I placed my glass down and looked over at Logan, 'Well, I guess I'd better get home'  
  
He watched me as I stood and headed to the door, 'Thanks for the meal and the first aid' I said stopping and turning back to glance at him before heading once more to the door.  
  
As I placed my hand on the doorknob he yelled 'Max,' and headed back to the living room, He was transferring into his chair and looked up at me. 'You should stay, it's late, you're wounded and tired and you don't want to deal with the sector police tonight'  
  
'I'll be fine' I said, wanting to stay, but feeling a strange hurt over his reasons.  
  
'I'll cook you breakfast, waffles… I'll even make you lunch.' He tried to bribe me.  
  
'No thanks, I'd rather go home' I said heading towards the door once more.  
  
'Max… it's just, The Reds might still be on the streets and I… I want you to be safe." Once again I stopped and looked at him 'Please' and with that one word my fate was sealed.  
  
'Okay, I'll stay, you're still making me dinner tomorrow night, I said now heading towards the spare room. 'I'm gonna crash now,'  
  
'Night Max,' He yelled after me as he wheeled towards the computer room to begin another search on the reds before going to sleep.  
  
'Night Logan' I yelled back smiling as I closed the guestroom door and began to get ready for bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
What will happen in the morning?  
  
Is there even a point to this story?  
  
Is anyone even reading this?  
  
I'm not sure so I guess you guys don't know!!!!  
  
If you think you know where I'm heading with this story please e-mail me and let me know, I'd love to know if I've been totally obvious. 


	2. midnight madness

Disclaimer :  
  
I OWN NOTHING 'CEPT MY PLOT. (sob, sob, But I really want to, does that count?)  
  
A/N: Thanks to Teris, and to those who reviewed, it means a lot.  
  
Logan looked at the clock and sighed, it was well after midnight, Max had been asleep for over an hour, and a tired glance at the screen showed him that the search on the reds was still incomplete. Leaving the search running he closed down all unnecessary programs and switched off the monitor. Then headed towards his bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max lay against the pillows and listened as Logan rolled towards the bedroom, turning lights off as he went, pausing outside her door as she waited breathlessly. Finally she was rewarded as he pushed it open softly.  
  
He rolled towards the bed and she pretended she was asleep, reaching out he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and whispered 'sleep well Max,' as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek she moved slightly and then his mouth was on her lips.  
  
She sighed and opened her mouth letting his tongue slip inside as he deepened the kiss. As he pulled away she opened her eyes and smiled at him, 'I'd sleep a lot better if you were in this bed with me'  
  
He nodded and climbed onto the bed before ravaging her mouth again. After a few minutes Max took over, pushing him softly onto his back she crawled on top of him. With a smirk she began to kiss and lick her way down his body, from the sensuous mouth, down the strong neck, opening buttons on his shirt as she moved down his body, until…  
  
1.1 She jerked awake against the pillows, wiping the sweat from her forehead, 'shit, I'm in heat again'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several very uncomfortable hours and three cold showers later Max was in a panic, she couldn't leave before she talked to him, he would worry and show up at her house later, and she would be even further in the throes of this genetic indignity.  
  
If she could just make it thorough three maybe four more hours tops, She had to leave fairly early to get home and pick up her bike for work, say by 8.30, with a quick breakfast, maybe a little conversation and hopefully a little of Logan's mouth pressed against… No, bad, Logan and I aren't like that.  
  
She started doing sets of sit ups, trying to lose herself in the exercise and not think of the gorgeously scruffy man asleep only one room over, she just wouldn't think about those sparkling sapphire eyes or the sexy smile he wore while teasing her. Forcing herself back to reality she tried to stay focused on the exercise.  
  
Finally she felt in control again and stood, stretching to keep her muscles loose. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost 6.00 and realised Logan would be up soon.  
  
She sat on the bed and ran through the list she had begun earlier that morning, Sit on your hands, Try not to look at him, Just eat and get out, You can do this Max, He's only a friend, We're not like that, Just don't think about it. She lost her train of thought as she heard Logan's chair wheeling across his room.  
  
She dropped to the floor again and began a quick series of push-ups. . Down, Up 1, Down, Up 2 faster, 3, 4, 5, trying her hardest to lose herself in the exercise. She had almost reached 500 when the shower turned on and she found herself distracted by visions of water streaming over him. Over the strong supple body, the muscles that had developed from the therapy and using the chair. She was at the door of his bedroom before she managed to get herself back under control.  
  
She fled into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hard as she could.  
  
The water was icy against her over-heated skin, almost freezing it caused a burning pain. She welcomed the minor hurt as it brought her a measure of relief and clear thinking. She refused to let Manticore win. Logan was one of her best friends and anyway, they weren't even like that. Even if she did have the occasional fantasy about him, and even if she did have more than friendly feelings for him this wasn't the way she would want anything to begin between them. And she had responsibilities, to Jam Pony and her friends and just because she could be having hour upon hour of hot steamy sex with Logan, there was no excuse to bail on work and her friends.  
  
Frantically she considered her options and she could only see one reasonable choice.  
  
Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and pushed back her hair. As she dried and dressed herself she knew that she had no choice.  
  
There was only one thing to do.  
  
She was going to have to tell him  
  
Will Max tell Logan without jumping his bones?  
  
1.2 Will Logan offer to help her with her problem?  
  
I'll Let you know when I find out.  
  
Feedback and Flames Welcome. 


	3. waffles or me?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING 'CEPT MY PLOT. (Sob, sob, But I really want to, does that count?)  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. If anyone else is reading this please say hi on the reviews or e-mail me at abregaza_21@hotmail.com, I'd love to get comments and flames are good for s'mores.  
  
And also I assumed a waffle iron works like a sandwich toaster, if that's wrong let me know, me having no experience with waffle irons and all.  
  
  
Logan shrugged into the sweater, put on his glasses and wheeled from the bedroom, Pausing at Max's door he could hear the shower running so he headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
Turning on the coffee maker he began to search the fridge, hoping to find something to compliment the waffles he had promised Max the night before.  
  
He grabbed a jar of fresh cream, grabbing a bowl he added a splash of vanilla and quickly whipped the cream. Then he remembered the cherry sauce left over from last night's tart. He put the bowl in the fridge again, put the sauce right next to it and turned back to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
Heading to the computer room he turned on the monitor to check on the search he'd begun the night before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max stared at herself in the mirror as she gathered her strength for the embarrassing ordeal ahead of her. Not only did she have to explain the personal and irregular aspects of her DNA to Logan, she also had to keep from mauling him at the same time.  
  
With one last glance in the mirror and a deep breath Max left the safety of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen and Logan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Closing the search window angrily, Logan spun the chair around and wheeled back to the kitchen, no information available. He was going to have to hope that Sebastian could hook him up with some more info.  
  
Pouring a cup of coffee for Max, he turned on the waffle iron and mixed up the batter. Opening the fridge for the butter he'd scored with the cherries and cream he didn't hear Max enter the kitchen.  
  
Turning he found himself face to face with Max, she was standing in the doorway staring at him hungrily.  
  
'Morning Max,' he said to break the uneasiness of the moment, 'How would you feel about cherry sauce and cream with those waffles I promised you?'   
  
Max didn't answer, much too absorbed with the movement of his supple mouth, the unshaven scruffiness of his strong jaw, the way the blue cashmere sweater matched those sapphire blue eyes of his so perfectly.  
  
She began to move towards him, slowly, sinuously, eyes devouring his body hungrily as she prepared to pounce.  
  
Logan swallowed, feeling strangely nervous at Max's odd behaviour. 'Max,' he said hoping for a response that didn't come.  
  
'Max' he said again, almost desperately.  
  
  
Is this the moment all the fans are still waiting for?  
Will Max have Logan for breakfast?  
Is Abregaza totally insane? Well the answer to that one is YES!!  
If you want to know the others read the next chapter. 


	4. mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING 'CEPT MY PLOT. (Sob, sob, But I really want to, does that count?)  
  
A/N: To those who reviewed, sorry about my evil cliff hangers, and thank you for all the nice things you said, I only know what happens when I write it and I stop when I stop. I'm hoping to post every day so the suspense shouldn't be too bad as long as ffnet keeps working, This is a bit longer than the last part.  
  
Anyone who hasn't reviewed, I'd love a hello or flames you can also e-mail me at abregaza_21@hotmail.com,  
  
And also I assumed a waffle iron works like a sandwich toaster, if that's wrong let me know, me having no experience with waffle irons and all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Max was about to pounce the phone rang, giving her a measure of control, she stepped back hurriedly as Logan wheeled around her to snatch up the portable. As he answered she returned to the other side of the counter and grabbed the cup of coffee Logan had poured for her.  
  
Logan was completely immersed in the conversation, absently he greased the now hot waffle iron and poured in the first batch, as he listened to what Max assumed was an informant he headed to the computer room and disappeared from view.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan listened intently as Sebastian gave him the IP and FTP addresses of several South African military groups. Although he was uncertain which one control the reds he was fairly sure that there would be several sources of information available, noting them down as he went he was also running through his hacking tactics as well. Realising that the first batch of waffles would be done he headed back to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Max sat there she began to list all the reasons why she wasn't going to jump Logan, again. Then feeling more relaxed she began to rehearse ways to tell him of her 'problem'.  
  
She could try the frank approach, 'so Logan, I'm in heat if I jump you sorry, I've got to go now' or the scientific approach.  
  
'Logan, you know that I'm genetically engineered, and this gives me certain abilities, and also certain side effects.' He would nod understandingly and reply 'like the seizures.' Then she could add 'Yes, and my feline DNA causes me to have a estro cycle several times a year, a cat like heat'.  
  
As she tried to articulate Logan re-entered the kitchen, still talking to his contact and removed the now cooked waffle from the iron, once it was on a plate he added a generous dollop of whipped cream, a drizzle of cherry sauce and pushed the plate towards Max with a smile that sent Max's hormones raging.  
  
Once again he put batter into the iron and headed to the computer room and she forced herself to slice off some waffle and take a bite, although it was spectacularly good it wasn't taking her mind off what her body really wanted. Still she forced herself to continue knowing he would be disappointed if she didn't eat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After serving Max while still listening to Sebastian's suggestions on information sources he headed back to the computer. 'So you're going to send me what you've already got.' He asked, relived when Sebastian answered in the affirmative. 'Yeah, really a transgenic program, uh. not that I'm aware of. okay thanks Sebastian, you've been a big help.'  
  
Hanging up the phone he was relieved that Sebastian had managed to track down some info on the Reds, but the worrying thing was he though that the South Africans were interested in transgenic technology, for some reason. It was worrying but until anything was confirmed he wouldn't mention it to Max. Sighing and forcing the niggling worries away he headed back to the kitchen and breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As he returned, this time sans phone she pushed the plate away and grasped her coffee cup, staring into the cooling black liquid she waited as he flipped his own waffle out and added topping.  
  
He turned to her concern clear in his voice as he spoke softly 'Max, you okay?, you seem a little off this morning, don't you like the waffles?'  
  
'Their great, I'm just not hungry' she replied, steeling herself to continue she began 'Logan'  
  
'You've been acting a little off this morning, you're probably not still feeling right after the fight, you look a little flushed' interrupted Logan inspecting her with eyes darkening with worry.  
  
'Logan' she tried again, and again he interrupted.  
  
'A source with some info on the Reds called, I should have something solid by tonight,' he said 'so if they're worrying you.'  
  
'Logan' yelled, frustrated in so many ways. 'I'm trying to tell you something, I need you to just listen for a minute.' Waiting until he nodded she sighed.  
  
'I can't come to dinner tonight' she began. 'Ma..' he was silenced with a look.  
  
'You know I have cat DNA, well. three times a year I go into heat, and well, you know what a cat's like, so I can't come to dinner tonight.' Totally embarrassed she put her head in her hands. 'I so never wanted to tell you about this' she said.  
  
'Max' he said tenderly, as she looked at him he reached out and stroked her cheek.  
  
The feel of his hand on her skin sent hot waves crashing through her and she lost control. Climbing into his lap she took his mouth and began to plunder it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Is this another cliffhanger ending? Will this evilness ever come to an end? Would abregaza want to kill an author doing this to her? The answers will be in the next posting. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: All the fans own Dark Angel, since the people who claim to own it didn't treat it right. I may not have thought up the characters of the episodes of the show but this story is mine. Even though they cancelled us they can never stop the inspiration.  
  
A/N: So finally we're getting to some action. I know that will make some of you very happy. Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you are enjoying this. Please keep reading and remember reviews are good and flames = s'mores. So press that button or write to me at abregaza_21@hotmail.com.au  
  
  
  
  
  
To say Logan was shocked was putting it mildly. He had never expected her to just pounce even though she had warned him. He opened his mouth to speak, which she took immediate advantage of and as her tongue slipped into his mouth Logan began to respond to her kiss.  
  
His hand moved to the back of her head holding her and repositioning her mouth as he took control of the kiss. Now that he was an active participant Max was relishing each sensation rushing through her body, running her hands over his chest she managed to get them under his sweater and then his shirt to find the warmth of his chest.  
  
Logan by now was totally involved in the kiss, lost in the sensation of Max's mouth caressing his, the feel of her hands on his body, the slight taste of cherries and the deeper flavour that was something distinctly Max. As he met her tongue in a duel she began to purr from deep in her throat and he slipped his hands under the back of her shirt.  
  
Each of them was dominating the kiss by turns, thrusting and parring with their tongues in a battle reminiscent of a deeper union. Max could feel the tension growing as her body screamed to be closer to him, shifting she pushed further onto his lap, straddling him in her haze of need.  
  
Her movement caused the chair to overbalance, and they fell backwards onto the floor, Logan was slammed back to reality as his back slapped against the cool tiles of the kitchen, his glasses dislodged and clattering across the floor.  
  
Pulling away from Max's still hungry mouth he tried to gather his thoughts. Max still lost in the heat followed his motion and he turned his head to avoid the temptation and sin of her mouth. Not to be deterred she shifted her attentions to his throat biting and sucking her way from his ear downward to the neck of his sweater as she tried to move the hem up to access more skin.  
  
Hoarsely as he tried to catch his breath Logan groaned her name 'Max' which only seemed to inflame her efforts more.  
  
'Max' he yelled, torn between his desires and the knowledge that if he let this happen Max would surely regret it and he might never see her again.  
  
'Max' he yelled again trying to control her wandering hands as she fumbled with his belt buckle.  
  
'Max' he pleaded once more as she finally managed to get the buckle undone. Somehow the pleas penetrated the haze surrounding Max and her head snapped up to meet his gaze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Horrified she stared into his eye, much darker than usual with some indefinable emotion. Realising that she still lay on top of him she rolled away and jumped to her feet.  
  
Pushing her hair back from her face she surveyed the scene before her, Logan was still sprawled on the floor, half entangled in the wheelchair. His glasses were across the room, his hair and clothing were disarrayed from her hands and he was still panting for her attack.  
  
'Max' said softly, wondering why she looked so panicked 'Are you okay?' She jumped almost as if she had forgotten he was there.  
  
She lifted the chair from under him and sat it upright then grabbed his glasses and handed them to him. 'I'm sorry Logan.' She managed to choke out, as she tried not to begin sobbing.  
  
'It's all right Max, nothing really happened' she looked so desperate he wanted to reassure her. He moved on the floor and lifted himself back into the chair.  
  
'I didn't mean to. I mean. we're not like that, like you said.' Turning away she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'I'd better go.'  
  
She turned towards the door then paused and glanced back over her shoulder, 'I'm sorry, goodbye.' Then she walked towards the door and perhaps out of his life.  
  
Logan was struck by the finality of her words. 'Max, he said, she ignored him and kept walking 'Wait' 'I have to go, it's not safe' she replied sadly.  
  
As she grasped the doorknob he yelled 'Max, I can help you'  
  
  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T WORRY THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER ENDING. YET ANYWAY. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Max let his words wash over her as she stood hand still on the doorknob, As she digested his words she could only find one possible meaning.  
  
A burning rage consumed her overwhelming the needs coursing through her body. Turning on him she stared at him, the anger blazing from her eyes.  
  
'You can help me huh?' she snapped 'How?' As she took a step towards him Logan wheeled backwards slightly, her obvious ire sending chills through him.  
  
Before he could answer she continued her tirade 'With a pity fuck, I don't need charity for you. If a wanted an easy lay I guarantee you I could find one, I don't need someone who can't stand me to sacrifice himself. I mean such a supreme sacrifice from eyes-only.'  
  
'You don't even think of me as human do you, I'm just a genetically engineered killing machine.' By this stage Logan was backed against a wall and Max was pacing in front of him, pining him with her eyes at each point. 'I'm just a tool to your mission, a valuable operative.' 'Max' he said but she continued without heeding his interruption.  
  
'It doesn't matter about my feelings, any feelings that I might have towards you, hell, I could be in love with you and you wouldn't notice or care as long as you get what you need for your crusade.' Stopping in front of him she stared directly at him. 'Well, you won't have to worry about me jumping you anymore, after today you'll never see me again.  
  
Once more she turned towards the door and slowly head down and shoulders slumped she began to leave this penthouse and all it contained behind her forever.  
  
As she turned away once again Logan remained paralysed against the wall, She reached the door and turned for one last look into the apartment that she had felt so safe in these past months then she turned.  
  
'I meant I had some tranquilliser's' he said softly.  
  
'What?' She turned and faced him again,  
  
'I said, I have some tranquilliser's, you could sleep through this and you would be safe.' He wheeled towards her still standing in the doorway.  
  
'You're wrong though, you are probably the best human I know, and I do care about your feelings, I just wanted you to be safe, and I would never offer you a pity fuck because if something ever happens between us I want it to be because we both want it, not because you can't think straight with hormones rushing through you. I respect and care for you far to much to do anything that might hurt you purposely so if you want you can still stay the offers still open.' By the end of his speech he was yelling and as he finished the last word he stopped right before her.  
  
'Of course you could always leave and never come back, that way we'd never know what happens next, I mean maybe this is meant to go somewhere and it's time to stop playing it safe emotionally, but physically at least.'  
  
Looking up at her his eye dark with feeling he continued softly 'So like I said, tranquilliser's and safety, the offers still open,' Then he held out his hand and waited.  
  
Looking at him she considered for a moment, then reached out and took his hand following him into the penthouse and closing the door behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So there we go, big tick for a kiss that should be worth extra marks, emotional turmoil etc. with the trust me choice at the end.  
  
Was that better?  
  
Somehow that seemed longer while I was writing it.  
  
Is this the end of this story?  
  
Should abregaza write more?  
  
Would I dare to leave you hanging at such a crucial moment?  
  
Of course not, next part will be up soon 


	6. chapter six - sleeping angels

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't make a profit, Wish I did because I would have looked after them. The concept and the writing contained within this posting belong to me, as well as all other crazy ideas that I decide to write.  
  
A/N: Sorry for my absent updates. After various computer problems, e.g. Motherboard blowing-up and a slight battle with writer's block I'm back in action. Hope you like the hook I included, and I think this one might end in a better place.  
  
Also I'm not writing the scene but Max and Logan have talked about the details, e.g. length of heat, the type of tranquillizers etc before this starts on the way to the bedroom or something. It was the cause of my writer's block so I left it out.  
  
Additional A/N: Thanks Kyre. I didn't even notice on my read through, it was a HUGE mistake, don't know what I was thinking, but fixed now.  
  
Please review, you can even tell me if it suck or whatever, you also can e- mail me at abregaza_21@hotmail.com  
  
Remember reviews are good and flames keep you warm.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he rummaged in his bathroom she changed back into the tank and boxers she kept in the penthouse to sleep in. "So why do you have tranquillizers anyway" she called "is the great Eyes-Only an insomniac?"  
  
"Something like that" was Logan's amused reply. "Are you ready?" Pulling open the door she walked back to the bed and hopped in.  
  
"So then why are you always awake for my late night visits" She teased as he opened the bottle and shook out four pills.  
  
He shrugged "I hate taking them; I'd rather accomplish something when I can't sleep." He handed her the pills and watched as she juggled them in her hand". Meeting his eyes she smiled nervously and said "So I'll see you in two days"  
  
He nodded and handed her a glass of water, then watched as she swallowed, and handed him back the glass of water. As she settled herself under the covers he turned to leave and began to close the door.  
  
"Logan." as he opened the door again and waited she continued softly "Could you stay. just until I go to sleep."  
  
Silently he returned to her side, sitting in his wheelchair next to the bed and depositing the water glass on the bedside table. Smiling at her he made a wild suggestion "I could tell you a bedtime story" When she nodded he began to tell her the story of the swan princess.  
  
As he finished the story of Odette and Derek, Logan smiled to himself; Max had quickly fallen asleep before he had finished half the story. Straightening the covers he spun the chair and headed to the computer to get some work done.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Bling arrived an hour later Logan was staring blankly at the computer unable to concentrate well enough to risk hacking into anyone's computer.  
  
"Ready for your workout" intoned the trainer cheerily.  
  
"Sure" Logan replied distractedly, running a hand through his already disarrayed spikes and thinking of Max.  
  
Bling headed for the work-out area only to return when Logan still hadn't arrived and he had finished setting up. "Logan?" he said wondering what had his boss and friend so distracted today.  
  
Logan practically flew out of the chair. "What? .... Oh, the workout, I'll be right with you."  
  
Bling turned and headed back to the table, still puzzled as to Logan's mood, after a few seconds Logan pushed back from the desk and followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later as Logan half-heartedly completed the reps Bling snapped.  
  
"What's your problem today? Is a case bugging you, 'Cause you aren't concentrating!"  
  
"It's Max, she's." began Logan.  
  
"When are you two going to admit you're like that and get together, it would simplify things." Drawled Bling, assuming that as usual they'd tied each other up in knots in an argument.  
  
"It's not that," said Logan "She's not. well"  
  
Quickly he explained the problem to Bling, who offered to help. After taking Max's vital signs he headed out to get a liquid version of the pills that Max had taken. He claimed that not only would it be stronger and easier to administer to a sleeping patient, but also that it was safer with less risk that Max would wake up and attack the nearest male body, in this situation Logan.  
  
Logan headed to the kitchen to make lunch; Bling had decided that was a fair trade for the procurement of the solution. He hadn't told Logan he would have helped anyway, a chez cale meal was worth a lot in this broken world where many went without for days.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours later the apartment was silent as Logan again stared at the computer screen. Max was still deep in the sleep they had engineered and Bling was gone.  
  
Before he had left he'd forced Logan to complete the training schedule, and then shown him how to administer the tranquillizer. It was fairly simple, instead of placing a tablet within the mouth you simply measured the dosage and let it absorb into the mouth, no injection necessary.  
  
Knowing he would get no peace unless he checked on her he gathered up a file and headed back through the penthouse towards the guest-room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Opening the door softly he smiled at the sight that greeted his anxious eyes.  
  
Max was curled up on her side, reminding him of a kitten he'd had as a child.  
  
Moving closer he marveled at the total relaxation displayed on her sleeping face. The childlike innocence reflected made her look like the youth he often forgot she was.  
  
He had never seen her so peaceful, even when she had fallen asleep on his couch she had been taut and ready for action. He'd once dropped a mug in the kitchen and almost before the shattering was complete she'd been in the doorway, poised for battle.  
  
As she assessed the scene and realized the danger was simply a small incident of clumsiness she'd quickly fallen from attack mode and become embarrassed over her reaction.  
  
Sitting in the chair he'd earlier told her a bedtime story from he gazed at the beauty of the face on the pillow, and marveled at the fascinating and strong woman behind it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gradually time passed and he became aware of the folder in his lap, opening it he began to read his notes, finally getting some work done.  
  
Frequently he glanced over at the lithe form in the bed, smiling absently as he returned to his work.  
  
As she rolled slightly her skin was gilded by the diffused light filtered through the gauzy curtains. As he took in the beauty of the sight he noticed the light was forming a halo around her head, making her look like an angel. the angel that he considered her.  
  
Struck by inspiration he jotted the poem in the margins of his work, noting he would have to transfer it to his journal later.  
  
Then he returned once more to his notes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the night began to settle over Seattle he wearily leaned back in his chair, drifting off into the realms of sleep with thoughts of a forever eyes dancing through his head.  
  
What will happen next? Will Logan wake up in time to give Max her next dose?  
  
Did you like how I slipped the poem in?  
  
Next part out soon (I hope) Please Read AND Review.  
  
Abregaza 


	7. chapter seven

DISCLAIMER: if they were mine this would be posted under the heading of original fiction, or I would be getting paid a lot of money for them, this isn't and my wallet has $2.95 cents in it so as I am sure you have figured out by now they are NOT MINE 

A/N: Well here it is Chapter 7, wow 7 whole chapters in my first fic ever, I was so thrown by the amount of people who reviewed the last chapter, it means so much to know that people are actually reading this and don't totally hate it. so THANK YOU. 

Another thing: I have no medical knowledge, I am not a doctor and I made up the medication and delivery method. 

Some slight revisions have been made to Chapter 6 as there were some accuracy errors to clear up, eg. Logan walking as Kyre pointed out, also added some explanatory stuff but not much changed, still you should probably scan it over. 

Anyway once again thanks for reading and I hope you feel inspired enough to press the little review button even if you only write hi,   
  
  
  
  
  


Life on the streets of Seattle continued on as usual, it appeared nothing had changed as people finished work and headed home, or out into the nightlife. But high above the streets in a penthouse two people slept peacefully. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Only their peaceful breathing penetrated the silence as Logan and Max slept, Eyes-Only and his genetically engineered Cat Woman were deep in slumber. 

As Logan slept his grasp on the folder lessened and it fell to the floor with a rustle, contents spilling out and drifting away, one paper came to rest under the bed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As time passed Max could feel the effects of the tranquillizers lessen, it was a strange feeling to be conscious yet unable to communicate or awaken. She could sense the warm male body only feet from the bed and as the hunger grew she waited impatiently for a chance to pounce. 

She heard a slight rustle and the noise distracted her slightly making her remember exactly what was happening to her body, Forcing herself to concentrate she pushed her mind into a trance-like state, and then she thought no more. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile Logan was dreaming. 

He was sitting at the top of the space needle, but strangely enough he wasn't afraid, and somehow he seemed to be walking. 

As he looked out over the darkened city he sensed her behind him and smiled, "Is this your dream or mine?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at the dark figure behind him. 

"Don't know." She stepped from the shadows and sat next to him, "I finally got you on the needle anyway." Flipping her hair away from her face she grinned at him then turned back to the city. 

Silently they sat there, just contemplating the view and enjoying the company. 

"Logan?" She asked after several minutes, as he glanced at her she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Thank you," 

He just smiled, and turned back to the view, "You come up here a lot?" he asked after a few seconds. 

"Most nights," she replied, "When I need to think, or." her words trailed off into the night. 

"I think we'd better go back soon," she said sadly 

"Why?" he asked puzzled at both the sudden change of topic and the shift in her mood. 

"I'm going to wake up," she said "I can feel the drugs wearing off." 

"Okay, I'll go now" he said standing, and turning towards the window she had appeared through. 

"Just a few more minutes" she said pleadingly still grasping his hand. Looking into her velvety eyes he couldn't deny her so he again sat down. 

She moved closer "I hate this so much, I'm such a freak" 

"It's all a part of you Max, part of the beautiful person you are." Holding her gaze with his own he willed her to realise how much he meant those words. "And you're not a freak" 

She glanced once more over the city, "Could you ring Cindy for me, tell her I had to go out of town for a few days" 

"Sure, I'll ring Normal too, get you a doctor's certificate." He said squeezing her hand once more before standing again. 

As he stepped through the window and out of the dream he heard her speak once more 

"Thanks" she whispered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Logan sat up in his wheelchair, blinking at the sudden change from the dream to reality, glancing at his watch he saw it was well past the time he was supposed to dose Max. 

Wheeling the chair around a bit he grabbed the bottle and measured a dose out, Transferring to the edge of the bed her opened her mouth and slowly dripped the fluid in, making sure it absorbed and that she didn't choke on it. 

After she had swallowed it all he transferred back to the chair and watched as she settled into the bed again. He spun the chair and headed towards the hall intending to grab a snack and go to bed, as he reached the doorway she murmured "Logan" and he twisted to look, but she was still asleep and he continued on his way.   
  
  
  
  
  


So here we are after the longest disclaimer and authors notes ever written, or close to at least we are at the end of chapter seven.   
  
  
  


Will Max find the poem when she wakes up? 

What will happen tomorrow? 

What will Logan say to Normal and Cindy? 

Next Chapter up soon. 

Abregaza   



	8. chapter eight - still sleeping

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not getting paid, if you want to send me money.  
  
Seriously I have like 50cents American so if you want to sue me. Not that I really think that Fox is gonna sue me when they don't even care enough about Dark Angel to treat it properly.  
  
A/N: So that was my insanest disclaimer yet, This isn't one of my best chapters, I'm not really happy with it but I'm gonna post it to keep the momentum moving as some of this needs to be said so we can get closer to the end and move on to one of the million other fic ideas floating in my head.  
  
Also I had a e-mail from a M/A fan who blocked their address and just wanted to state my position, as of the 22nd of August 2002, I will have seen all of season one and two episodes of season two, I have nothing against Alec and may even write fic about him at a later date he seems like a pretty cool character.  
  
BUT I will never write M/A because  
  
1- I really like Logan and MW (not to say anything against Alec/Jansen)  
  
2- I can't see any girl falling in love with the exact clone of someone she considered to be her brother, especially as she had to kill him.  
  
So that's my position and if anyone else wants to write to me and tell me that M/L is so over etc. that's your opinion and you're welcome to it BUT don't try and tell me what I should be writing, I write what I like.  
  
Everyone else sorry for my rant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan managed a few hours of restless sleep before returning to Max's side, she seemed quite agitated and he wondered if the heat raging within her could somehow sense the male body near the bed, tugging the blanket tighter around himself he closed his eyes and managed to drift off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disorientated he almost fell out of his chair, glancing towards the window he was surprised to note that a thick fog had drifted in from the Pacific, settling over Seattle during the night.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG  
  
Blinking he realised the pounding at the door must have awoken him and he threw the blanket off before wheeling towards the front of the apartment.  
  
Opening the door he was horrified to meet the eyes on the other side. Shifting backwards slightly he gestured.  
  
"You'd better come in."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Original Cindy stalked into the apartment, a scowl on her face, "Where's my boo?" she snapped halting in the hall and glaring at him.  
  
"You said she'd be back at work and she weren't she didn't show yesterday either, Kendra hasn't seen her, I'm gonna put the smack down on your chairbound skinny white rich boy arse"  
  
Raising a hand as she stepped towards him pausing as he spoke "She had to go out of town, family trouble."  
  
"My boo don't talk about no family." Said Cindy, "Why didn't she call her sista girls?"  
  
"It was sudden, she called me last night when she couldn't reach you, I was going to call you later."  
  
"ariight then," drawled Cindy, "If you talk to Max, tell her to call me."  
  
"I will" he promised fervently then watched as Cindy headed back to the door,  
  
"Nice boxers you got there roller-boy, Max must like em' " she said pausing in the doorway, then she was gone.  
  
With a relieved sigh Logan locked the door and headed back into the apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The last of the fog lifted as Bling entered the Fogle Towers foyer, He smiled and nodded at Mrs. Moreno as she exited the lift.  
  
"You're early this morning Bling" she said stopping just outside the lift.  
  
"Bright and early" he replied cheerily, "Logan wanted to get an early start today"  
  
"Well, have a good one" she replied as the doors closed, Pressing the penthouse button, he checked his watch as the elevator zoomed up the building. Just after nine. Logan should be up and about by now he thought.  
  
The lift dinged and the doors swooshed open, reaching into his pocket he grabbed the keys and went over to the penthouse door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan was sitting at the table drinking coffee and considering what to cook for breakfast, hearing the key in the lock he remember the work he had dropped yesterday and the poem contained within the notes.  
  
Placing the coffee on the nearest flat surface he began to wheel to the bedroom, Gathering up the paper on the floor he shovelled them into the folder and placed it on the bedside table. Wheeling around he headed back towards the main living area meeting Bling at the bedroom door.  
  
"In a hurry" drawled the trainer, smiling down at Logan  
  
"I dropped a folder and thought I'd pick before you had to." Said Logan panting slightly.  
  
"Okay, have you had breakfast yet?" replied Bling trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, I'm going to cook omelettes if you want one, ham and cheese?" "Sure," said Bling "I'll just check on Max first" Logan nodded and wheeled away, "It'll be ready in 10 minutes"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bling stuck the thermometer into Max's mouth and grasped her wrist, counting her pulse.  
  
A bit lower than yesterday, he thought, and her temperature is lower too. She's probably coming out of the heat.  
  
Reaching for the bottle he measured out another dose and gave it to Max, she sighed and burrowed into the bed. He leaned over her and straightened the covers before stepping back from the bed.  
  
As he turned to leave the room something white poking from under the bed caught his eye. Realising it must be something Logan had missed in his frantic cleanup earlier he sighed.  
  
Then he leaned over and picked it up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan plated the omelettes and then placed them in his lap as he wheeled to the table, after putting them on the placemats he returned to the kitchen and grabbed the silverware before transferring to the dining chair at his place.  
  
Grabbing the coffee he sipped, frowning into the now cold liquid as he lowered the mug intending to place it on the table he was startled by Bling's voice behind him.  
  
"Forever Eyes, Dark, Gee Logan I never knew you felt that way about me." The mug slipped from the glass and bounced off the table, the remaining coffee slipping across the table and dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Um, where did you find that?" demanded Logan,  
  
"It was on the floor under Max's bed, gonna try and tell me you aren't like that again." Drawled Bling in reply. "Or did you write this about me after all?"  
  
"It's about Max" replied Logan, in a resigned tone.  
  
"I knew you had feelings for her" crowed the trainer, "When you gonna ask her out?"  
  
"None of your business" replied Logan heading to the kitchen and grabbing a cloth before returning to mop up his mess.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day passed fairly quickly, Max slept gradually becoming less restless as the hours past, Bling monitored her, and forced Logan to do a workout, and then research a minor case that had come through the informant net.  
  
Finally at 6.30 Bling collected all his stuff and dosed Max one last time. "She seems to be back to normal now" he told Logan reassuringly as he headed towards the door, "Don't give her any more tranquillizer, just let her sleep the accumulation off"  
  
"Okay," said Logan, "You'll be back in the morning"  
  
"Around Lunch, Give you a chance to talk," replied Bling "Maybe tell her about the poem"  
  
"Goodbye Bling" came the exasperated reply from the kitchen and whistling Bling let himself out of the penthouse and headed towards the elevator, already thinking of home and the hot mama he was meeting later tonight.  
  
  
  
So, no Max didn't wake and find the poem?  
  
I added the Cindy thing 'cause she threatens Logan in Red and I wanted to have that continuity, Also its unlikely that Max could just disappear for four days or so (heat + baby-sitting Bruno in Red) and have no-one notice.  
  
Hope you guys are still enjoying this, even though I feel this one wasn't anywhere near the best chapter.  
  
What will happen tomorrow when Max wakes up?  
  
Will Max and Logan talk?  
  
Guess you'll have to wait and read the next chapter.  
  
Peace, Out  
  
Abregaza 


	9. A Brand New Day

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not earning anything, however I claim this particular story as my own. If you want to sue me feel free I am broke as in I have no dolla dolla's to my name and I own nada, zilch, zippo, bopkis, Even this computer is not mine.  
  
A/N: Um, I don't really have much to say in this one, we're getting to the pointy end and I'm working madly on the next one, Other than that thanks to everyone who reviewed and also thanks to those who have read and enjoyed it even if you didn't review, (If you do review it would be much appreciated by lil' ol' me,)  
  
And without any further rambling, or perhaps just a little more onto the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awareness returned slowly to Max as she slept, the last dregs of the drug leaving her sleepy and relaxed. She sighed and stretched, with her eyes still closed she burrowed in the pillow, wondering what time it was.  
  
"Max are you awake?" whispered Logan from his position beside the bed, unable to sleep in his bed he had again spent the night beside there in his chair.  
  
At the sound of his voice Max jerked fully awake, rolling towards him and opening her eyes and staring directly into his own.  
  
"Hey," said softly "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost dawn," he replied "How are you feeling?" he added cautiously.  
  
"It's over," she smiled at him, then yawned and stretched, "Thanks to you that was the easiest heat I've ever had"  
  
Rolling closer he snapped on the bedside lamp, filling the room with a gentle glow, "So I guess we should talk?" he said softly.  
  
Glancing at him Max found his face unreadable, "Could we just forget everything that happened over the past few days, it's not one of my shining moments" There she thought, I've given him an out, now he won't have to tell me we're not like that again.  
  
"Okay," he said trying to hide his disappointment. Max too felt upset that he had so easily dropped the subject.  
  
Clearing his throat he wheeled backwards slightly. "Okay," he repeated sadly then pausing he looked at her for a moment and sighed. "No" he said in a resolved manner. "I don't want to forget it".  
  
"What?" thinking she had misheard him.  
  
"I don't want to forget it. I care for you and you said you cared for me. I don't want to be 'just friends' anymore, I want something more." Then he just waited, staring at her.  
  
Max stared at him as she tried to understand the words she had heard. She thought Logan had just said he wanted to be her boyfriend. Looking deeply into his eyes she read the emotions there, his anxiousness about his words, his fear that he'd just made a fool of himself, the desire for her and so deep she almost missed it love, for her the genetically engineered killing machine.  
  
"I. I want something more too." she finally managed to say, hoping that she hadn't misunderstood, Logan rolled the chair closer to the bed again and reached out, pushing a stray hair away from her face and caressing her cheek.  
  
Staring deeply into her eyes he smiled, "Max" he said softly, and leaning forward he joined their lips in the kiss that they had both been waiting for, for far too long.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several minutes later Max pulled away, resting her forehead against his as the both caught their breath.  
  
"Pretty impressive lung capacity you've got there" she joked, "Are you sure you're not from Manticore"  
  
"Not that I know of" he replied, "Maybe I'm just a superior specimen to anyone else you've dated?"  
  
"That's gotta be it." She leaned forward again and kissed him, eyes dancing as she pulled away again.  
  
"I guess we have to leave the apartment for our first date" he said, hoping that she would say no.  
  
"Damn right," she replied with a smile. "I gotta show off my man at Crash 'Long as it's understood that we are dating and not 'just friends'"  
  
"I think I can handle a few nights out at Crash" he said, "As long as you don't mind if we still eat Chez Cale"  
  
"I think I can handle eating the best food in town," she replied laughingly before Logan halted the conversation and initiated some serious lip action.  
  
They finished the make out session just as the sun rose over the Seattle skyline.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After showering (separately in case you were wondering) they reunited in the kitchen where Logan cooked French toast for breakfast, and filled Max in on what had happened while she was sleeping, Finally Max prepared to leave, knowing that she'd have to deal with Kendra before heading to work and then Normal and Original Cindy once she hit Jam Pony.  
  
Handing her the doctor's note and the chicken and salad roll for her lunch, he smiled sadly and watched the door close behind her before sighing and heading to do the dishes.  
  
As he waited for the sink to fill he didn't hear the door open and someone enter the apartment until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
WHO COULD IT BE? IS IT BLING, ZACK, MAX OR AN ENEMY OF EYES-ONLY, COULD IT EVEN BE. ORIGINAL CINDY? HUH????  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jumping he almost fell out of the chair before realising who was standing behind him  
  
"Forget something?" he asked wryly.  
  
"Yep," she replied swooping in for a kiss. "A girl can't go to work without her goodbye kiss".  
  
Then she turned to leave, stopping at the door "I'll call you, the girls are gonna want to go out tonight but we'll do something tomorrow."  
  
He barely had time to nod and yell "Okay" before she was gone again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max hopped off the elevator and collided with Bling.  
  
"Hey Max, how ya feelin'" he said steadying her.  
  
"Pretty coo'" she replied, "Thanks for taking care of my baby the other day"  
  
"I enjoyed it, she gives a great ride, you off to work" he said holding the elevator open.  
  
"Yeah, Well I better go, If I'm late after three days off Normal might actually sack me." She said as Bling hopped in the elevator, releasing the door-hold button Bling waved and said "Hey Max, has Logan ever shown you any of his poetry?" then the door was closed and he was gone.  
  
Max stared at the door, "Poetry?" Shrugging she headed out to the parking area and hopped on her baby, jetting for home.  
  
  
  
  
  
So they're together, that should make people happy,  
  
And no, Max still hasn't seen the poem, but I think the Bling thing is working nicely  
  
Other than that I really still have nothing to say  
  
Um, Please Review and look out for the next chapter soon  
  
Anyway be hitting ya back soon,  
  
Keep Reading and press that review button,  
  
Abregaza 


	10. Back to Normal, or not

DISCLAIMER: If I owned them this would have been on television already and therefore would not be written and posted on the internet as fanfiction. If any of the people who have a financial interest in the show want to sue, please go ahead, I have nothing worth money and I would love to tell you EXACTLY what I think of you in court so it's on the record somewhere.  
  
A/N: Um yeah, this chapter is sort of a filler as I wrote the next one and discovered a gap that needed to be covered. So read, enjoy, review, and I guess I'll be posting again soon,  
  
Um, someone asked why Cherries and Cream, The easy explanation is that it just sort of stuck, I couldn't really think of anything else and there was gonna be this whole dream sequence that was just too. . . much, also they mention/eat cherries and cream in the earlier chapters.  
  
Anything else that needs to be said, Um, Uh huh, Yep, Okay, No.  
  
Well on with the Chapter then.  
  
REVISED: Um I accidentally posted what was the draft of this chapter instead of the THIS which is the actual chapter, they are similar mostly just language changes, and thanks to Kyre who picked up on one of the errors I had changed.  
  
  
  
Max managed to get to Jam Pony early, long before the usual crowd would show up. Kendra had been out, probably with Mr. Multiples and the Sector Police seemed to almost be in a good mood for once.  
  
She hopped off her bike and wheeled it into the building heading for her locker. She managed to get halfway there before Normal glanced up and spotted her.  
  
"Hey," he yelled, she ignored him and kept going.  
  
"Hey," he yelled again. She stopped and turned towards him as he hurried around the desk after her.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who decided to wander in after her little holiday. this is a place of business missy; you can't just turn up one day a month and still expect to have a job"  
  
"I was sick" she said rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh at his sour expression.  
  
He ignored her as he continued with his tirade "I mean an actual work ethic is not something I would expect one of you bums to have, but still."  
  
"Normal" she said as she pulled out the doctor's note, "I have a note from my doctor" She waved it under his nose and he snatched it away scanning it rapidly.  
  
"The flu, huh." He said after a moment, "Well as long as your sure it's over and you won't give it to anyone" then he headed back to the desk.  
  
Max shrugged and headed to her locker, still trying not to laugh.  
  
"So boo, looks likes you still gots the job" Said Original Cindy from behind her,  
  
"Appears so" replied Max, digging through her locker looking for the cherry chuppa-chup she had thrown in here the week before.  
  
"Didja get your family stuff sorted?" asked Cindy, "Rich Boy said you was outta town."  
  
"I was," she replied, "And yeah, It's all good." Turning she smiled, and was about to tell Cindy the news, when Normal began yelling at her "Hot run, slackers, get moving, I'm not running a home for orphaned packages here."  
  
Original Cindy sighed and yelled "Ariight, we can hear you, two seconds." As she exchanged looks with Max, they grabbed their packs and then headed over to catch the packages Normal threw at them. Cindy was slightly shocked that Max was still smiling not in any way affected by Normal's wrath.  
  
Realising that she had stopped dead in the centre of the room, and that Max had continued walking and was now wheeling her bike out of the building Original Cindy grabbed her bike and hurried after her friend.  
  
"Hey, boo" she yelled, "Wait up."  
  
Max leaned against the wall and tried not to laugh, knowing exactly what Cindy's thought processes were going through at that moment, she had tried to act normal but she was still high with the joy of getting her act together with Logan.  
  
"Who gave you the happy girl, you got more cheeze on your face than one of them fancy cracker thangs." Original Cindy put her hands on her hips and waited.  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Max, fixing a surprised look on her face, "I'm not sure what you mean, just because Logan and I are together." then she hopped on her bike and began to ride slowly away. "Better get going"  
  
Original Cindy stood in silence for a moment, mouth hanging open. "Boo, you'd better get back here," she yelled "Explain what you just said to Original Cindy."  
  
"See ya at lunch" said Max over her shoulder, then she was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As she pulled up in front of the drop-off she was still trying not to laugh at Cindy's reaction, knocking on the door she waited as the harried looking woman answered.  
  
"Jam Pony delivery, I need a signature." Then she handed over the sheet for the woman to sign. "Thanks" she said, taking back the sheet and handing over the package.  
  
"Have a nice day" she said as the woman slammed the door in her face. "Great,"  
  
Walking back towards her bike she smiled as her pager began to beep and checked the number, before heading to a payphone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Me, hitting ya back," she said waiting to hear his voice. It had only taken seven payphones before she finally found one that worked.  
  
"Hey, I sent you a present," Logan said, leaning slightly back in his chair as he tapped at the keyboard and sent out a query over the informant net.  
  
"Is it a poem?" she asked, remembering Bling's question earlier.  
  
"A what?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"A poem, you know words, written about something to create a literary picture, a feeling a mood." She replied.  
  
"Why would you think it would be a poem?" he asked, already knowing that Bling must have told her something, there was no other way she could know. Unless Manticore had engineered psychic abilities into Max and her siblings as well, and that seemed slightly beyond belief, even in this post- apocalyptic world.  
  
"A little birdie" she said, interest grabbed by the tone in his question.  
  
"Oh" he said, "Um, no it's not a poem." Then they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So," they began at the same time.  
  
"You go first," said Logan,  
  
"Okay, I was gonna go out with the girl's tonight, unless. . ." she said, half-hoping he would invite her over.  
  
"Great, You said that earlier, I was gonna catch up on some work," he said, a teasing note in his voice.  
  
"Great," she said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta clear my calendar for tomorrow, I'm going to take this beautiful woman out on our first date."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Wow, chapter 10 over,  
  
Where will the first date be?  
  
Will Logan forget to go because of work?  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Guess you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Abregaza, Peace Out 


	11. the date a little

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, I only own this little piece of writing displayed on the screen, If you really want to sue me for using the character you can but I have nothing of value, so it's not worth your time FOX, not that you care anyway.  
  
A/N: Wow, the final chapter of Cherries and Cream. It's sort of sad and exciting all at once as I polish this up and prepare to post, Hope you enjoy it and as usual REVEIWS and flames welcome,  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW. It really does mean a lot to me and I'm sure everyone else who writes, it's great to know that someone out there is reading and possibly enjoying your work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max sat at the gang's regular table in Crash and glared over her shoulder at the doorway.  
  
"He'd better not have forgotten," she snapped at no-one in particular, "What are you smiling about?" she glared at her friends, as they tried to hide their smiles.  
  
Sketchy jumped up and muttered "It's my shout" before heading to the bar, Herbal and Kendra started a conversation about the pool game currently going on, Only Cindy was game enough meet Max's eyes.  
  
"For someone who until yesterday was 'not like that' you sure seemed worked up boo" she said, picking up her mug and taking a sip, "Relax Roller-boy will be here"  
  
Reaching into her jacket she pulled out the mobile phone Logan had sent her as a present, he'd told her it was so she didn't have to search for a payphone every time she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Where'd you score the hardware" asked Original Cindy just as Kendra remarked "That's new" Both were silenced by a glare as Max dialled a number and held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hey Max," answered Logan,  
  
"Where the hell are you?" she demanded,  
  
"Turn around" he said laughter in his voice"  
  
Max did, relaxing as she saw him in the doorway. She hung up the phone as she watched him wheel across the room towards her. Maintaining eye contact Logan smiled widely at her.  
  
"You though I wasn't coming?" he asked, as he settled beside her.  
  
"NO" she said loudly, "Alright maybe I thought you'd forgotten" she said mumbled as he quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Quickly she re-introduced Logan to the gang smiling as he started a conversation with Herbal and Sketchy who had returned with a pitcher and even bought an extra mug.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max headed over to the bar for her shout, and after dealing with four pick- up attempts and a quick conversation with Harold, the bartender she returned to find that Bling had joined the gang and that Original Cindy was sitting in her former chair.  
  
"Hey Bling" said glaring at Original Cindy as she realised that there wouldn't be room for another chair at the table, She filled the mugs the gang held out before setting the down and shooting another glare at Cindy.  
  
"What's the matter boo, got nowhere to sit?" drawled Cindy with a smirk. "Here I'll help" then she was falling into Logan's lap as Original Cindy gave her a shove.  
  
Logan automatically grabbed her round the waist, steadying her and restraining her gently when she would have killed Cindy.  
  
Leaning forward slightly he whispered in her ear "Your welcome to stay there, there's plenty of room"  
  
Still glaring at Cindy she nodded and relaxed slightly against him before turning again to Bling "Thought you didn't hang here?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.  
  
"I don't usually," he replied, obviously trying to control laughter at the antics around him,  
  
She just rolled her eyes and handed Logan a freshly filled mug before sipping from her own and rejoining the conversation around the table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Occasionally as the night continued Max and Logan would share a glance before returning to the conversation that flowed freer than the beer around the small table.  
  
Original Cindy and Bling had formed a bond, over their satisfaction that Max and Logan had finally got their acts together. As they chatted they watched in amusement as Logan leaned forward slightly to whisper something in Max's ear.  
  
As she turned to respond heatedly to his remark, he smiled at her and Max lost her train of thought. Leaning closer she told him "Don't forget I could so kick your ass" then she frenched him, to the delight of everyone at the table and several other on-looking patrons at nearby tables.  
  
Pulling back she rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes "Wanna head out?" she asked and was unsurprised when he nodded.  
  
Minutes later they had said goodbye to the gang and were out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max sat curled on the couch in Logan's living room looking out over the Seattle skyline.  
  
He returned from the kitchen handing her the glasses of wine, before transferring on the couch next to her, She shifted slightly, allowing herself to relax against him, settling her head on his shoulder.  
  
He took his glass back from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders; both of them sitting silently, sipping occasionally and enjoying the moment.  
  
Finally Logan broke the silence "So that went okay" he said softly smiling as she moved to see his face.  
  
"It was good" she replied before the silence reigned again. "I feel so comfortable"  
  
"It's a good couch" he said  
  
"With you" she said, "Me too" he replied looking down at her, softly they kissed then he pulled away. "Wanna come watch me play basketball next Thursday?"  
  
"Love to" she replied and then they both enjoyed the contented silence of the moment. Logan soon drifted off and Max remained curled against him, listening to him breathe and watching the city through the window. Finally just as light began to touch the skyline, Max stood, and stretched, scribbled a note before slipping silently from the penthouse and onto her baby to ride through the silent streets.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Standing on the edge of the space needle as the sun rose Max considered the past few days and the changes in her life.  
  
'Last week who would have thought that Logan and I would be dating, just goes to show you never know what's gonna happen next'  
  
'There's still the Reds out there and Manticore, but today I'm happy and they can kiss my ass. As for tomorrow, well who knows? Guess that's another adventure and I'll have to wait and see, but for now, Logan's got my back and I've got his'  
  
Silhouetted against the skyline she stood, taking in the view with a final deep breath, then just as the last of the sun cleared the horizon she stepped away from the edge and headed back to street level.  
  
Quickly she mounted her baby and revved her little, popping a wheelie then speeding back to the penthouse where her boyfriend sleeping.  
  
  
  
That's it. Yep. Finished. I left some lose ends such as the poem and the invite to the basket ball game I know but if everything works out and my muse co-operates there will be a sequel soon.  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING, if you haven't or even if you have please press the little purple button.  
  
Thanks for Reading but please go to the additional authors note in the next chapter.  
  
Abregaza 


	12. an : please read

First Special thanks to the following people  
  
Teris Xenite for letting me bounce ideas off of you Kyre for keeping me honest in my continuity Sseattle for answering my 'foggy' questions about Seattle Everyone over at Dark Angel Reflections for amusing, inspiring and keeping me informed.  
  
I also wanted to tell you a little about how this posting came about.  
  
The main reason you guys ever saw this is because of one person, my best friend Kathy who died mid 2001 ago in a tragic accident.  
  
She was one of those once in a lifetime friends, a person that you can sit in a comfortable silence with, finish each others sentences and share anything with. She was a friend for over a third of my life and for girls our age that's rare, I can only remember having two arguments about anything in all that time, and that really is a miracle for teenage girls.  
  
We had made so many plans for the future, even joking about sharing the same nursing home, and although we never got to carry through I made her a promise at dawn a few days after her funeral that I would not stop living and that I would still try to do most of the things we planned.  
  
She was a brilliant photographer and artist, she loved music, movies, lollies. So many times we would spend an afternoon at the mall, browsing CD's, watching movies and wandering through the candy isle at the supermarket other times we would watch videos all weekend and eat only junk.  
  
I miss her every single day and even now over a year later pick up the phone to call her.  
  
She had been reading my writing/fanfiction for several years before her death and she was always telling me I should share it somehow.  
  
So now finally I have.  
  
  
  
The final thing I would like to share is a thought I once read somewhere.  
  
The greatest achievement in life is not fame and fortune, if you leave one single person, who remembers you fondly and thinks even once that knowing you has changed their life, then you are far greater than the person remembered by every person on the street.  
  
Well Kathy certainly reached that pinnacle.  
  
So if anyone is still reading this, thank you, again,  
  
And keep an eye out for my next story,  
  
HIS EYES ONLY - Max is trapped in Manticore, an alternate beginning to season 2.  
  
There will also be a sequel to Cherries and Cream, Set in and around Art Attack I think, as well as a special feature on Normal,  
  
Abregaza  
  
Peace, Out 


End file.
